Saudades
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Portuguese word for the emotion of missing someone or something. Because missing someone is the best way of proving that you care, that you love that person.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Saudades** by kacau

They stared at eachother from across the room. No one else was there. Sakura shifted, a bit uncorfortable under his intense gaze. Sasuke wouldn't say anything if she didn't try to start a conversation. That was just who he was, even if he had been improving since he'd returned.

"So, how have you been?" She asked, a small gentle smile creeping into her face. The pink-haired woman kept her vibrant green eyes at his face as Sasuke seemed to think about her question.

"Fine, I guess." He stopped, as if he was strugling with the right words. Still, his face was apathetic. "I've had to work a lot. Social service and AMBU training." She nodded, aware of the penalty he was having to go through because of him leaving years ago. "It's been... different."

The voices outside the hospital room were sometimes loud sometimes low. They could tell that was a slow day, for which the woman was thankful.

Sakura smiled, walking through the room until she was by his side. She moved her gaze to the window, watching the people that crossed the front of the hospital. "In a good way, I hope."

A smirk made its way to his face and Sasuke stared as a woman played with her son in the fountain near the hospital. "Yeah, in a good way." Sakura laughed, wondering how much Sasuke would still change.

"What have you been feelling?" She asked, excited. The man almost laughed, because it reminded him too much of when they were little. Still, her question made him wonder. "You can answer in only one word, if that would make you feel better, you know? We don't want you to spend all your counted words of today in an hour." It was such a joyful statement that it made him smile and roll his eyes.

"_Saudades_." He answered. She looked at him, not really understanding. He took her hand in his, conserving the smile on his handsome face.

"And what does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"It means I miss you." Her eyes were wide and she seemed unable to say anything. He took a lock of her pink hair and tucked it behind her ear. "It's the portuguese word for the emotion of missing someone or something. And I miss you."

She took a deep breath. "But I'm right here, Sasuke-kun."

He leaned over her a bit, looking straight into her eyes. "I know." He whispered. "And I'm hoping you'll always be." Sakura smiled. She could see in his face that it was really painful for him to open up this way, but she couldn't help but feel proud of him.

They'd been working this side of him since he had come back, six months ago. This was the first time he truely talked to her about his feelings. Usually, the only person that could take this kind of things out of him was Naruto.

She felt Sasuke slide something into her hand. "And this is my way of making sure you will."

Sakura, in a bit of shock, opened her hand to find a small emerald ring, with a diamond in the center. Her chest exploded in a strange emotion as she looked up to the cold black eyes of Sasuke. His face was inexpressive but he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I..." She took a breath, a grin forming on her face. "Yes." She laughed. "Yes!" She snaked her arms around his neck, pressing herself into his form. "Yes! A million times yes!" She kissed his face, his neck and finally found his lips. She moaned against his mouth, rejoicing of how his ministrations made her feel. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"You're mine now, Sakura Uchiha." She giggled, too happy to be mad at him for his possessive ways.

The door opened with a bang and Naruto walked in, a grin in his face. Behind him, Ino, Kakashi, Hinata and Shikamaru stood.

"Ha! I told you she would say yes! Stupid teme, feeling so nervous to ask you. He wouldn't show it, off course, but I know him better than that to be fooled." Naruto yelled, pointing at them and gesticulating with his ridiculous amount of energy.

"Shut up, Baka." Sasuke growled at him, glaring. Sakura smiled, blushing a bit.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you would have just gone and said 'marry me'. And that would have been no fun." Naruto turned to the med-nin. "You know, he isn't really that good with words." Ino snorted.

"Hn." Sasuke kept glaring at his best mate. Sakura took his hand and smiled at every one there.

"I think you guys should go now." She said. Naruto seemed a bit saddened by this but Hinata got to his side, murmuring that she would want to hear that story. He looked instantaneously happier. Ino gave Sakura the thumbs up, saying that she would have to tell her everything later. Shikamaru shrugged, saying it was too troublesome and taking Ino's hand.

Kakashi waited for the others to depart to turn to his students, a sly smile forming behind his mask. He took one of the oh-so-known books out of his jacket and deposited it over the table. "Use it wisely." Sakura's face flooded with red and even Sasuke blushed a little.

They were alone again.

Sasuke walked to the door but before he went out, he turned to Sakura. "I expect you at my house, after work" And, with that, he was gone.

Sakura smiled, shifting her gaze to the ring that still was in her hand. There was also a small note. She stared at the ring, noticing that there was something written in the inside. She turned it in the light.

_Sausades_.

She smiled, taking the note. It read:

Missing someone is the best way of proving that you care, that you love that person.

Sakura felt tears forming on her green eyes. Sasuke didn't have to say all that he meant, because she understood him better than anyone else.

And as she walked to _their_ home, she realized something. Their whole lives they'd been distant from each other for some reason or another. Sakura had, also, missed him during all those years.

But, now, there were no more reasons for _saudades_.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
